


一期一会

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	一期一会

#  
“蕾伊！”

凯拉打开了门，蜂蜜色的夕阳映照在整间屋子里。

蕾伊不在，屋子里空空荡荡。只有一件袍子落在窗边，薄薄的一层灰，在夕阳下仿佛一层淡淡的金箔。

她真的走了。

凯拉闭上了眼睛，原力的平静一如既往，天际的两轮落日、灿烂的红霞逐渐沉入海水，这个不知存在了多久的小岛又将在黑夜中睡去。

一切如旧。

 

#  
“你会离开吗？”

“每个人都要离开。”

 

#  
在这个悠闲的周末下午三点，芬恩听到了敲门声。

“是谁呢？是谁这会儿会来？” 他暗自嘟哝了一下。

“有人敲门，芬恩，我看着火，走不开。” 厨房里传来了声音。

芬恩懒洋洋地从沙发上站了起来，走向了门口。

 

门口站着一个和他女儿差不多大的女孩，绿色的眼睛不可思议得清澈。

“请问您是？”

“请问，您认识...蕾伊吗?” 凯拉有些犹豫地说出了她的名字。

“蕾伊？” 凯拉看见男人有些浑浊的眼睛眼睛忽然闪烁起了喜悦的目光，又马上晦暗下去。

“怎么了？” 

一个身材不高的丰腴妇人出现在了他的身后，系着围裙，眼角的皱纹让她看起来非常亲切和蔼。

“请进。” 男人侧过了身，请她进去。

“是蕾伊的消息。” 

 

#  
凯拉有些局促地坐在了沙发上。

“小姑娘，你认识蕾伊吗？” 男人皱起眉头的时候，额头上有几条深深的皱纹，“你是她的徒弟？还是...”

“她...她是我的朋友。” 

凯拉掏出了一本笔记本，翻开到了第一页，“我按照这个地址，找到了这里。”

芬恩接过了笔记本，沉默了半晌。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫凯拉。”

 

#  
“你就要走了吗？” 芬恩看着远处的千年隼。

“是啊，和所有的绝地一样，最后都会选择远远躲开。” 她笑着，低了低头。

“真的不愿意留下来吗？” 

她摇了摇头，笑得很洒脱又勉强。

“你们还有多少奥秘非得要瞒着人。” 他拍了拍她的肩膀，她笑了一下，抬眼看向他的样子仿佛还像是第一次见到她时那样。

“蕾伊，这是我们的地址！” 罗丝从远处跑来，怀里揣着一本本子，在第一页飞快地写上了地址，塞到了蕾伊怀里。

“随时欢迎。” 她用力地拥抱了蕾伊。

他们一起看着她一个人走进了千年隼，看着千年隼腾空，飞向远方，再在光速跳跃的闪光中彻底消失，只留下天空中一道淡淡的痕迹。

“我想让我们的孩子叫蕾伊。” 罗丝握着芬恩的手，摸着自己的肚子。她的孩子已经四个月了。

“那世界上就有两个蕾伊了。” 

芬恩注视着那道淡淡的痕迹逐渐消失。现在回想，那时他便好像知，那一别就是最后一面了。

 

#  
Rose端来了茶水和点心。刚泡好的茶腾起了白雾，香气传来，澄澈的茶水上浮着泡沫，它们沿着杯壁浮着，聚拢在一起，慢慢地会破掉，而此时清澈的水面就会抖动一下。

“蕾伊，她与原力同在了吗？”

“是的。” 凯拉小心翼翼地没有多说一个字。男人默然地点了点头，而女人捂住了嘴。

“愿原力与她同在。” 

凯拉看见泪水从女人的脸颊上滑落，而男人则默然地依旧盯着茶杯。

 

#  
“蕾伊，伟大的义军战士，在抵抗组织反抗第一秩序暴政的战斗中英勇无比，战胜了最高领袖凯洛伦，是第二共和国的奠基人之一；她是卢克天行者的传人，最后的绝地武士，强大的原力使用者，她训练了下一代原力敏感者，重建并革新了绝地秩序，让原力成为守护和平与爱的力量；而功成名就之时，她婉拒了所有荣誉，隐退江湖，从此再无人知其踪迹。”

原来你的过去是这样的。

凯拉看着房间里的奖章，听到了一个默然的女声。

 

#  
凯拉可以看透人心，不过这也是她后来才知道的。

她生下来仿佛就认识那个小岛，和岛上的原住民、石头房子和频繁的暴风雨一起长大。

她懂得花鸟的语言，欣赏风和海浪的吟唱，她知道何时风暴会来临，她知道在哪里会新开一朵鲜花，她知道一切的一切。在某个看不见的地方她可以和一切的一切对话。

但她却没有名字。

凯拉这个名字，是她遇见她之后才有的。

她从一个古怪的飞船上下来，穿着斗篷，径直走进了她的房间。

她大声叫住了她，那时她只会说原住民的语言。

她转过了头。

她看到了一双熟悉的眼睛，熟悉得不能再熟悉。

“蕾伊？” 她开口说了话，她仿佛听到一个声音告诉了她她的名字。

“你是谁？” 她皱起了眉头。

“我不是谁。” 

蕾伊笑了，蹲了下来，拉过了她的手，温暖的力量流淌了过来。

这是凯拉第一次遇见蕾伊。

凯拉已经很难回想在遇见蕾伊之前的时光了。

 

#  
“蕾伊，有和你说什么吗？她有什么愿望或是...” 妇人的声音有些颤抖，眼眶红红的。

“她没有说过什么。”

“原力使用者有他们自己的沟通方式，如果她有的话，她会让我们知道的。” 芬恩握住了罗丝的手。

“你是原力使用者吧，凯拉。” 他转头看向了凯拉。

“原力？” 凯拉皱起了眉头，点了点头。

 

#  
“你看到了什么，凯拉？”

蕾伊和她一起坐在最高的悬崖上，闭着眼睛冥想。她带着她，她们时而是天空，时而是土地，时而是潮水，时而是鲜花，她看见了树木的枯荣，岛屿的诞生和消亡，几万光年外的星辰变幻。

“这叫原力。”

“原力？” 

凯拉不觉得她从小看到大的这一切能有个确切的说法。

“为什么要叫原力呢？这些...这些只不过...一直存在这里。”

“你生下来就有，但是，其实这不是人人都有的能力，不了解的人或者了解不多的人就是这么称呼它。他们崇拜这样的力量。但你知道，这样的力量并不属于我们。”

“那他们觉得，我们和他们又有什么区别呢？”

蕾伊轻轻地挥动指尖，取来了悬崖上的一朵花，“也许这是他们以为我们的唯一差别。”

“你没有讲过你的故事，蕾伊，你不让我看到你过去的故事。” 凯拉取过了小花，放在了手心，淡紫色的花瓣格外娇嫩。

“也许在你看来会很好笑，因为这些只有我能做到。”

“那原力既然这么强大，那有比原力更强大的东西吗？”

“我想，有的。” 蕾伊接过了那朵小花，松开了手，山顶的风将花瓣送向了更高处。

 

#  
“你是说，这个吗？”

凯拉轻轻挥动手指，茶壶便漂浮在了空中。

对面的夫妇停下了悲伤，暂时被转移了视线。凯拉觉得自己又做得不对了，她毕竟第一次接触外面的世界。

也许这更让他们想起了蕾伊。

“按照你们的说法，她确实与原力同在了。这不是死亡，就像一场远行，她也许还会回来看看。” 她不知道该怎么解释。

“她的离开是平静而满足的，就像秋天，就像落下的树叶。她去了另一个地方，但她还在。”

她只想告诉他们，远不需要这样悲伤。

 

凯拉看见了一些东西。

烟火，五彩缤纷，音乐、欢呼和无拘无束的狂喜环绕在人群中。

“蕾伊，不和大家一起吗？” 芬恩走向了坐在角落里的蕾伊。

那时的蕾伊和凯拉见到她时并没有很大的区别，当然，年轻很多，但并没有什么多大的变化。

蕾伊微笑着站了起来，跟着芬恩走进了人群。

“是还不适应放松下来吗？”

“也许是吧，总觉得好像还没结束。”

“放轻松。” 芬恩给她的酒杯里倒上了少许的奥德朗红酒，蕾伊抿了一口，皱了皱眉头。

“不好喝吗？我也这么觉得。” 芬恩笑了。

 

蕾伊，原来你是这样的。

凯拉回过神，看着身边的男人，比起当年已显出了老态，几丝白发已经爬上了鬓角。

 

“请节哀。”

“谢谢你，凯拉。原力与她同在。” 

 

#  
离开了房子，凯拉回到了千年隼上，她觉得仿佛有些难过，也许是被离别的悲伤感染了。

她闭上了眼睛，原力里平静如初，蕾伊就是这伟大平静的一部分，但是...

蕾伊离开了她，就像离开了他们一样。

她忽然想不起来蕾伊来之前，自己是怎么生活的了。

 

#  
“你有名字吗？”

“没有，你可以给我起一个，不过没有问题也不大。”

“你想叫什么呢？”

“名字有什么特殊的意义吗?”

“你在做噩梦的时候，喊你的名字你就会醒来。”

 

有一天凯拉真的做了噩梦，梦见了闪电劈中了小岛，燃起了熊熊烈火。

“凯拉！” 

她睁开眼睛的时候，蕾伊就在她的身边。她把她踢到床下的被子 捡了起来，给她掖好。

“别害怕。” 她身上有蜂蜜和阳光的味道，这样的味道让人精神放松。凯拉当然知道，这一切都不是真的，但每个人都有莫名恐惧的时候。

 

#  
这一刻，凯拉也需要。

可是，蕾伊不在了。

#  
今天是芬和罗丝的婚礼，她穿着红色的裙子，她知道她的名字在地球上是一种花，而这种花的颜色和她的裙子一模一样。

她的一半吊坠还在她的脖颈上。她曾经约定过要和姐姐一起举办婚礼。

“波已经喝多了，你去看看他。” 她拍了拍芬恩的肩膀，指了指远处脸颊已经红了的波。

“新婚快乐。” 难得穿着裙子的蕾伊朝着她腼腆地祝福。

“我什么时候能参加你的婚礼呢？” 她帮蕾伊扶了扶肩带。

蕾伊歪过头去笑了。

“我把我的捧花给你吧。”

“不，不用了，我没有这个运气。” 蕾伊摆了摆手。未婚之人收到新娘的捧花意味着爱情的好运。

“我还是要给你。”

“好吧，这束捧花就要失去它的魔力了。” 蕾伊还是接过了捧花，“祝你们幸福。”

“你也是。”

罗丝知道，没有人比她更值得幸福，幸福就在她的手边，她只许一挽便能牵起幸福的手。

 

“我听蕾伊说过，光明原力的使用者可以变成鬼魂、幽灵一样的东西，继续存在。” 

“但她似乎已经很累了，该好好休息了。”

罗丝叹了一口气，站起了身来，去清洗茶壶。

“我刚认识蕾伊的时候，她还是贾库沙漠里的一个拾荒者，而我是一个一心想逃得远远的风暴兵，我们谁也不知道会搅入这场战争。” 芬恩默默地说着，回想着他们第一次见面的场景。

“我和她都是孤儿，我可能是她的第一个朋友，” 芬恩看向了罗丝的背影，“但直到后来，她也还是一个人。”

蕾伊是一个永远藏着些什么的人，但这不妨碍她真诚地对待每一个人，爱每一个人。芬恩理解她，也许是因为原力，也许是因为别的什么，这都不重要，她是绝地大师，也是蕾伊。

也许她这段生命的最后时刻并不孤独，有那个通晓原力的女孩陪着她。但看着女孩眼里的茫然和天真，芬恩又非常肯定，蕾伊还是那个蕾伊。

水流冲走了茶渍，但杯底还是有一些陈年的痕迹，顽固地留在那里，罗丝不知不觉哼起了家乡的小调。

“我有时候也还会想起姐姐。”

“你知道，战争永远没有结束。”

无论对她，还是对蕾伊。

厨房里烤箱里传出了香气，她忘记了她两个小时前烤上的火鸡，此刻正在明黄的烤箱里滋滋作响。

 

#  
“请问是波达默龙先生吗？”

凯拉看着男人那双漂亮但有些疲倦的眼睛。

“我是，请问。”

“我想来告诉您，蕾伊...”

那一刻，凯拉忽然说不出话来。

 

#  
凯拉把那个勋章和那封祝贺信交给了他。

波看着有些旧了的勋章，恍惚觉得那还是昨天的事情。

他们终于赢得了这场战役，他有好大一番雄心壮志，血液在他的血管里沸腾，仿佛有使不完的精力和时间。

可现在，怎么连她也...

他看着这个眼睛有些红的小姑娘，有些不知所措。

 

#  
“蕾伊，我想你看一下，这是我们和第一秩序最后谈判的条约。”

绝地翻阅着纸张，“你们...你们不打算审判他吗？” 她皱起了眉头。

“我们并不打算，实际上，他作出了许多贡献，你知道，他实际上是我们的盟友之一，他的根基很深，如果轻易动他，我怕会造成更坏的影响。”

“可他需要审判。” 她的下巴有些颤抖，波知道她一贯的正义感，但没想到，她会如此激动。

蕾伊从来不关心政治，或者说是不关心那些“所谓”的政治，她只做她觉得正确的事情，她仿佛生来就有使命感。

“我知道，但是...”

“银河系需要一场审判，他也需要。” 她深吸了一口气，缓缓地说。

“我会考虑的。”

“好的。” 她转身走了。

曾经他听闻过他与她有染的传闻，而现在，他相信这一切都是无稽之谈。

也许就是第二天，还是几天后，他记不得了，他只记得她回来了，面无表情地把他的十字光剑放在了他的面前。

“他不需要审判了。” 

 

#  
“我不知道该说些什么。” 他请女孩进了屋，他的房子是典型单身汉的房子，乱糟糟的，即使他是受人敬仰的波达默龙将军。

“您不用说什么，我也只是，告诉您这个消息。”

“你是她的徒弟？还是？抱歉，我还没问你叫什么名字。”

“我叫凯拉。”

“凯拉？”

“是蕾伊给我起的名字。我是她的朋友。”

“啊，好的。” 波慢慢地坐下了。

“关于蕾伊，您知道什么吗？”

“蕾伊，她是真正的英雄，那种...真正能拯救所有人的英雄。” 他含混地说着，感觉到悲伤的实感一点点爬了上来，麻痹了他的神经。

“她是那种真正可以救人的人。”

小女孩绿色的眼睛注视着她。

如果不是她长得一点也不像她，她几乎以为这就是她的孩子。

“我不知道她怎么和你说起我，但如果没有她的话，也许我会犯很多的错误。”

 

#  
蕾娅奥加纳将军去世后，他是义军的领袖，但蕾伊才是义军的灵魂。

有一次紧急的撤离，非常紧急，他不得不放弃了一个村落，蕾伊看着他，眼神里并没有怪罪，但让他感到羞愧，说不出一个字。战争中总有许多不得已的牺牲和退让，波相信即使是奥加纳将军在，她也会做出同样的决定。

然而， 很快他收到了千年隼擅自启动的提示，很快，蕾伊带回了那个村落的人。

她从千年隼上走下来，发丝凌乱，身上沾着尘土和血迹。

波迎上前去，“谢谢你，蕾伊，我真的...”

“不好意思没有打报告就擅自行动了，但我想你会同意的，我也做得到。” 她疲惫地微笑了一下。

“谢谢你，但这太危险了，我们不能失去你。” 他握紧了她的手。

出人意料，她的双手冰凉，仿佛刚被死亡亲吻过。

“我知道，但这就是我作为绝地武士，需要去做的事情，去做你们做不到的事。”

她确实做到了许多连绝地武士都做不到的事情。

她杀了凯洛伦，她为第二共和国的诞生作出了无数贡献，她重建了绝地秩序......

 

#  
“我很遗憾，她还这么年轻。”

“她不在了......” 凯拉忽然眼里一热，哭了起来。

波虽然伤心难过，但也被凯拉突如其来的爆发搞得有些措手不及。

凯拉忽然觉得哭起来，有些东西就随着眼泪流了出来，仿佛更好过了，却根本止不住。

“她不在了...但是...想想她和你的美好回忆...她只是换了一种方式陪伴我们...” 波笨拙地安慰着，安慰人是他最不擅长的事了。

他也活了许久，明白有些道理就是要亲自体会，要如滚针站地自己领悟，听再多的劝解也不会学到。

 

#  
“想想开心的回忆...”

 

#  
“本是谁？昨晚你在和他说话，他也在这里吗？” 清晨，凯拉看见蕾伊坐在窗前，在阳光下梳着头发，她把头发扎成了三个鬏。

“你看不到吗？” 蕾伊捏了捏她的脸。

“我不知道，快告诉我，我们是有新朋友了吗？” 凯拉摸了摸 她脑后的三个团子，她的头发蓬松柔顺，在阳光下散发着淡淡的光泽。

“不，不是那样的，sweetheart，不是的。” 蕾伊笑着摇了摇头。

“他只会来找我。” 她微笑着扬起嘴角，凯拉还没有见过她这样的表情。

“为什么？”

“不告诉你，你知道那么多，你也应该有些不能知道的事情，要不然这不公平。”

“可我没有你不知道的事情。”

“那你可以期待他来找你。” 她调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“帮我梳你这样的头发吧。” 凯拉一把抓掉了绑好的头发。

 

#  
“她真正快乐的时候不多，但也难得有悲伤的时候。”

 

#  
“本是谁？”

“每次他来找你，你好像就很不一样了。”

“怎么不一样？”

“就好像...就好像出太阳了。”

蕾伊噗嗤笑了。

“sweetheart，你还不懂。”

“不懂什么？”

“也许你该离开这里，去看看外面了。”

“外面是什么样的？”

“我觉得你可能会一下子就明白外面是什么样的，但是...”

“但是什么？” 

“你知道，我们和他们没有什么区别，有很多事情我们都要去经历、学习，很多比原力难得多的事情。”

凯拉闻着她身上的味道，闭上眼睛，她知道蕾伊正在想一些她感受不到的东西。这一刻她没办法理解她，但靠在她的怀里，也格外舒服，就好像...就好像微风轻拂过水面，而花瓣在上面轻轻漂浮。

 

#  
“和蕾伊在一起的时候，我也很开心。” 凯拉感觉到泪痕正在渐渐风干，留在皮肤上的感觉有些难受，她拿手抹了抹。

“但是，有时候，她不开心也不难过，她只是想一些别的事情。”

“就好像她在你面前，但她又不在这里。” 波看着她绿色的漂亮眼睛，“是吗？”

 

#  
在一个暴风雨的夜里，雨水顺着飓风钻进了房子，凯拉蜷缩在她的床上，难以入眠。搅扰她的不是风雨，而是另一个人的梦境。

蕾伊不让她看的回忆，凯拉本不想让蕾伊不高兴，但太强烈了，她没有办法在原力里装作看不见。

她看见了，一团篝火，在篝火旁，有一个年轻的女孩和一个男孩，女孩的脸庞被篝火映成了蜂蜜一样的颜色，她从裹着的毯子里伸出了手，伸向了那个男孩，男孩的眼睛仿佛黑色的宝石，嘴唇轻轻地颤抖，脱下了手套。

“你不是一个人。”

“你也不是。”

他们的指尖轻轻相触。

“我以为我们不会再孤独了。” 

是蕾伊的声音。

火焰忽然越窜越高，房屋开始塌陷，黑暗开始笼罩。

“蕾伊！” 凯拉翻身坐了起来，跑向了蕾伊的屋子。

笼罩的黑暗化作了一件黑色的披风，落在地上，仿佛一个人的影子。而有个人站在远处，一直往着远处走去，没有停下。

“绝地武士蕾伊，因杀死凯洛伦而闻名......”

“蕾伊！” 凯拉冲进了她的房间，摇着她的手臂，原力里的蕾伊正在溺入无边的黑暗里。

“蕾伊！” 她没有醒来，在噩梦中瑟瑟发抖。凯拉抓住了她冰凉汗湿的手。

“名字可以让你从噩梦中醒来。” 

“本...” 她轻轻地叫了这个名字。 

 

“别害怕，蕾伊。” 凯拉拥抱了她，她的身上出了一层薄薄的汗，温暖的蕾伊在这一刻特别寒冷，凯拉抱紧了她。

“蕾伊，你不会再孤独了。” 她不知为何就这样说了。

名字是世界上最短的咒语。

 

#  
“当别人还记得我们的时候，我们就没有真正地死去，我记得她，你记得她，整个银河系都记住了她。”

“但你知道，每个人不是用来给别人记住的，除了别人期望他们做到的事情，他们还有自己的事情，自己的秘密。”

“这样，我们记着她，她也有自己的秘密。”

波拍了拍凯拉的肩膀，站了起来，“蕾伊不想让我们知道，但并不意味着她不爱我们。每个人都不一样，但都不妨碍他爱你。”

波达默龙年轻的时候怎么也想不明白，怎么会从自己嘴里说出这样的话。

 

当战争结束，芬恩和罗丝选择了归隐，蕾伊选择了离开...曾经的老朋友都离开了，只剩下他一个人在偌大的议会里，他沸腾的血液也终在这片寂静中凉透。

当年轻的孩子来到他身边，问起当年的故事的次数多了以后，他也不禁思考，除了这些，还留下了什么。

“蕾伊不和你说她过去的故事吧？”

“她不怎么说，她说你们以为只有她一人可以做到，但其实她和你们没有什么区别。”

“是啊，有更重要的东西，这些都过去以后只有你一个人记得的东西。”

 

#  
“本，我们应该讨论过，如果我们没有原力的话，现在会是什么样的？”

“我可能还在贾库的哨站里，你可能继续做着你的小王子。”

“可能对我有些不公平，但这对你也许好一些。”

“只是可惜无法遇见你了。”

蕾伊叹了口气，看着夜空中的繁星，辨认着星系的痕迹。

“本，我不知道你什么时候会来看我，你们原力鬼真是应验了'神出鬼没'这句话。但我猜，我这样胡乱说话，你也听得到。”

“你应该知道凯拉这个孩子，我想她和你的姥爷一样，你最近见过你姥爷了吗？她也是天选之子，由原力直接孕育而成，她是个奇迹。她看你一眼，就能知道你一生所学到的东西。”

“可你知道吗？她也有看不到的东西。”

 

“蕾伊！”

“你在和他说话吗？”

蕾伊转身看到了凯拉，她站在不远处的山丘上，朝着她跑过来。

“没有，他不在这里。”

“那你说话他听得见吗？”

“他一直都听得见。” 蕾伊低下头，意味深长地笑了。

“他就是那个和你牵手的人吧，那一次你做梦，我看到了。” 

“没错，” 出乎凯拉的意料，蕾伊并没有生气也没有不高兴更没有掩饰，“就是他。”

“那他后来去哪里了？变得我也看不到他？”

“他没有离开，” 蕾伊抚摸着凯拉刚洗过的头发，“他永远不会离开。”

“有一天你也会离开吗？” 凯拉有些担忧地看着蕾伊。

“会，但我一直都会在。” 凯拉在蕾伊的身边坐了下来，一同看着天上的星星。阿奇托的晴朗夜晚很适合观赏浩瀚的银河，看着头顶的星空，人类很容易感受到自身的渺小和生命的短暂，仿佛生下来就是向着死亡前行，留不下一丝痕迹，甚至连遥远天空中的一点星光都不会留下。

“有什么比银河更长久的东西吗？”

蕾伊没有回答她，但她知道答案。

 

#  
她依偎在他的肩头，巨大的落地窗让美丽的银河尽收眼底，星系浩渺，时而有五彩的星云在流动，他们仿佛就要融化进这一片星河里，化成两粒尘埃。

她更往他的肩头靠了一些。

“真美啊！” 她喃喃地说。幽会本是一件隐秘而羞耻的事，但在这永恒的宇宙的见证下，却变得盛大而浪漫，仿佛一场银河婚礼。

“他们都看见了。” 她指向了窗外，“那些星星都看见了我们。”

“他们会为我们作证。” 

“作证什么？” 蕾伊好奇地扭过头去。

“蕾伊，你愿意，我是说假如可以的话，你愿意...” 他有些紧张。

“我愿意什么？” 她歪了一下头，忍不住为那个呼之欲出的答案扬起了嘴角。

“你愿意结婚的话，你想在哪里举办婚礼？” 本索罗支支吾吾地糊弄了，蕾伊扭过了头去。

“我不想考虑这个。” 她有些生气，但她不怪他，本来一切就......

“你愿意嫁给我吗？” 

她猛然看见了那双真诚澄澈的眼睛，仿佛看尽了一生般看着她。

“我愿意。”

她接着挥动了一下手指，取下了他的一缕黑发，绕在了她的无名指上。

“我愿意。” 他温柔地亲吻了她。

 

#  
波带着凯拉去了战争纪念馆。

纪念馆以第一秩序的“至尊号”遗址为基础，凯拉站在门前，望着这个庞然大物，忽然感到了一阵扼住喉咙般的压抑，她听到了炮火声，死亡、分离、硝烟...她感受到了一阵寒冷，不由地抱紧了双臂。

“在这里，也许你能知道更多蕾伊的事，但我想，真正的蕾伊，你已经了解了。” 波随便逛着，这里的一切对他来说熟悉无比，也陌生无比。

他看着玻璃展柜里第一秩序笔挺的军服，似乎想到了什么，但他不想知道那是什么了。

凯拉看着这一切，头脑里充满了各种各样的声音。这里存放着太多人的回忆了，她不得不全不知道。

这把爆能枪的主人，为他的战友挡过致命的炮火，而活下来的那个人，现在住在外环，他有了一个妻子，但没有孩子，他头盔的一个碎片，还在那个人的抽屉里。

这片星舰的碎片，来自一场宏大的自杀，她穿着粉紫色的长裙，她只有一个人，好像是被留下来的一个，她用一次光速跳跃，撞上了敌方的星舰，而敌方的星舰就是现在她脚下的东西。她最后和一个人说过，“愿原力与你同在，永远同在”。

而那个人，凯拉抬头看向了全息影像中的那个女人，她挽着优雅的发髻，穿着高贵的长袍，目光柔和而坚定。而一位穿着白衣、扎着两个发髻的女孩正在旁边。

“你好。”

“你看得见我？”

“我看得到你。”

“我叫凯拉，你是？”

她伸出修长的手指，指了指身边全息投影。

“蕾娅奥加纳将军？”

“很高兴认识你。”

“你和他一起来吗？” 她指向了波，“你和他说要控制一下体重了，美貌也救不了他的肥胖。”

她明白她接下来想问什么，“我们只是凑巧遇见，实际上，我真正相熟的人是，蕾伊。”

“我知道，我知道。孩子，我知道你身上的原力强大到不可思议，但我们原力鬼，还是比你多知道一些东西。”

“蕾伊也这么说。”

“她当然知道，你也会知道的。” 女人笑了一下，消失了。

凯拉转头看向波，他正对着一身军服发呆。

“你后悔了？” 她冷不防问了他。

波被她吓到了，“没有，没有，你说...” 他皱起了眉头。

这身神气的军服，来自一个绝对不能称为好人的人，但隔了十几年，不如也一并算作“故人”吧。

“他后悔了，他最后的时光有忏悔之意，但他也平静地接受了一切。” 凯拉看到了那个面容苍白，长着可笑的红色头发，瘦得仿佛要被宽大的囚服压垮的男人。

“是的，应该如此。” 波点了点头，忽然觉得该出去抽支烟了。

烟雾进入他鼻腔的时候，久违地没有带来放松，却是...

“他应该接受审判...”

他想到他自己，也说过和蕾伊一模一样的话。

 

#  
凯拉往着无人的角落里走，有些区域显然没有开放，但对于她来说进到那里并不是难事。

她轻松地晃过了保安，打开了门，这是一个已经废弃的房间。

在别处，她都能看到听到所有，唯独在这里，她像一个普通人一样，只能感受到寒冷和阴森。

这仿佛是个废弃的房间，不大，有些陈旧的桌椅。

凯拉随意地拉开柜门，里面静静地躺着一卷录像。

她轻轻地拂去了灰尘，忽然觉得嗓子里有些干渴，而手指有些颤抖。

她把它放进了放映机里，不知道这些老古董还能不能用了。

屏幕颤抖了几下，她的脸庞被映亮了。

“You will not bow before Snoke.”

"I will help you!"

那个手戴镣铐的女孩，跨了一步上前，看着男孩，男孩也看着她。

 

#  
“蕾伊，不要难过，我很抱歉。” 

“你知道，原力是诅咒也是祝福，我们都必须要全然接受，有些时候非我们不可。”

“我想我已经做了很多，弥补我之前的过错，第二共和国马上就要成立了，我想，我已经做得足够好了，至少在我看来。我现在不需要忏悔不需要救赎，我只是...”

“我只是是时候该离开了。”

本索罗尽量保持着平静，紧紧扶住女孩的肩膀，而女孩摇着头，眼里噙满了泪水。

“我一直都会在。”

“我一直都会陪着你。” 

“sweetheart” 他轻吻了她颤抖的额头。

蕾伊拼命地点着头，紧紧揪住他胸前的衣服，最后，她的手上也仅仅留下了那件黑色的披风，和上面未干的泪痕。

 

“本...”

 

#  
“去和他们一起玩吧。” 蕾伊在树丛中看到了他的影子。这是她第一次见到原力鬼样子的他，比他离开前更年轻，甚至可能比她遇见他前更年轻，他的脸上还没有那道她留下的疤痕。

“你终于出现了。”

蕾看了一眼人群，又看了一眼他，本索罗当然能读懂她眼里的意思。

“抱歉。”

“如果你还在的话，可能我会更纠结。” 

此时芬恩过来了，本索罗虽然知道他看不见他，但还是往后退了。

“你会一直在的吧。” 蕾伊在加入人群前，最后望了他一眼。

“是的。”

 

#  
“你不能收下她的捧花。” 蕾伊转头看见了他。

他现在的样子仿佛比那时年轻一些，蕾伊说不好这是什么时候，但他有些生意皱着眉头，抿着嘴的样子倒是一点没有变。

“那我送给你？” 她笑了，佯作把花给他的样子。

“不，不行。” 他连忙后退，“你给我，我也接不到。”

“我为什么不能收下呢，本索罗？我为什么不能接受幸福的祝福？”

“不，不是，蕾伊，你当然要幸福，但是...”

蕾伊恍然大悟，微微张开了嘴。

“那算数吗？” 他皱起了眉头。

 

#  
“我都忘记了，我原来不算未婚之人。”

“算数，整个银河系都看到了。” 

那个幽蓝色的影子笑了，他笑起来的样子毫无防备，嘴角有两个可爱的括弧。

“如果我愿意结婚的话，我想纳布不错。” 蕾伊向他做了一个敬酒的姿势，干掉了最后一点香槟。

 

#  
“真的选择要离开吗？” 他看着远处的千年隼。

“我想离开一段时间。”

“你不会再回来了。” 本摇了摇头，他了解她，她的义军朋友们也许还在期盼着下一次相聚。

“我们是一样的，本，能去的地方只有一个，而那个地方已经没有了。” 蕾伊抬头望了本一眼，眼神似乎在埋怨。

“我想找一个安静的地方，等待原力何时召唤我归去，说实话，我有些累了。”

“你已经做得很好了，sweetheart。” 

“我本来以为可以和你一起。” 蕾伊无奈地笑了，把打包好的箱子合拢起来掂了掂重量。

 

#  
“那个孩子看不到我。” 本看着远处的凯拉。

“我也奇怪，她为什么看不到你，而且只要我不想，她也看不到关于你的回忆。”

“那爱情，真的是比原力更强的魔法。” 他笑了，和十几年前毫无变化，而蕾伊知道自己笑起来的时候多了几条皱纹。

时间还是在她的身上留下了痕迹。

他把她抱进了怀里，原力鬼的拥抱，更像是在拥抱一片空气，一片会说各种甜蜜话语的空气。

“本，我越来越多地看见你了，是不是意味着....”

“是的，sweetheart，不要害怕。”

“我不害怕。”

“这就是原力的祝福。”

“我这次可以接受了。” 她笑了，本也笑了。 

蕾伊感到困倦了，这样的困倦越来越频繁了。

原力在召唤她了。

很快，他们又可以相见了。

“我爱你。” 本消失前亲吻了她。

“我也爱你，本。” 蕾伊对着一片壮丽的落日景象，喃喃说道。

 

#  
有什么比银河更长久的东西吗？

有什么比原力更强大的东西吗？

“爱。” 凯拉轻轻地说出了这个单词。

蕾伊和本相爱，这就是比银河更长久、比原力更强大的东西。

 

#  
凯拉回过头，看见了一个高个子男人，他长着黑色的头发和一双漂亮的眼睛。

“本。” 

“你可以看到我了，凯拉。” 男人友善地笑着，有些羞涩。

“那你也知道了蕾伊的秘密了。” 

“是你们的秘密吧。” 凯拉笑了。

“是的，没错。” 本低下头去，腼腆地笑了。

“蕾伊还好吗？” 凯拉还没有问完。

一个年轻的女孩忽然出现了，跳进了了男人的怀里，用力亲了一下他的脸颊。

“你怎么到这里来了，本？” 

“蕾伊，她看得见了。”

女孩顿了顿，缓缓地转过了身来，有些尴尬地笑着。

“你好，凯拉。”

“你好，蕾伊。”

 

#  
“见鬼，他怎么也在这里。” 芬恩让罗丝看向了远处，波正在那里抽着烟。

“老朋友终要相见。”


End file.
